Bring Me to Life
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: My first songfic, I dedicate it to all my friends here on ff.net. It's a nice sweet one-shot. Please R
1. Bring Me to Life

Bring Me to Life by Eternal Sailor Serenity

ESS: Hey another one shot I'm writing, well it's my first songfic. I was in this kind of mood....a little bit depressed even though it's my 18th b-day today. I am so thankful for the friends I've made on fanfiction.net. They know who they are and I cherish them so much. So I dedicate this to every single one of them and I hope we can continue to stay friends though the years.

Kelly had just gotten away with her little sister Karen. They were both born in New York, moved to New Jersey when Kelly was three and Karen was two because their dad would rather go out with friends then support his family. Then while Kelly was in eighth grade and Karen was in seventh grade, they moved to Florida because they were raped by their stepfather. Kelly was only touched once while Karen was for a whole year. Karen moved to Florida while her sister moved to New York. Kelly had trained hard at a wrestling school while her younger sister did the same in Florida. Being raped had changed them, Kelly was now, how would one say this nicely...a whore. She dated many guys and actually cheated on them all the time without them knowing it. Meanwhile Karen became afraid of guys, she flinched every time a guy would try to touch her anywhere, even on her cheek or arm. She couldn't trust them and got upset easily. She was a goody-goody, never trying to start fights, never smoked, never drank, and was still a virgin. Kelly was the opposite of her. They got along nicely though, Kelly was the only real life person Karen would talk to. She was popular and had all the friends while Karen didn't really have anybody she'd call a friend in Florida. The sisters had been reunited when they entered the WWE. Kelly was dating The Rock while dating Randy Orton while dating Chris Jericho. Karen was slowly starting to date Edge. She was very wary of him but starting to trust him slowly. Kelly and Karen had just finished a match against each other. Karen had won and Kelly was lying outside the ring. "Break The Walls Down" roared out as Chris Jericho ran to the ring with buddy Test. She was deathly afraid of them but in this situation it was either hurt or be hurt so she attacked Test with a slap. Test caught her hand and gave her a Pump Handle Slam. Jerky proceeded and gave her the Walls of Jericho. "You Think You Know Me" came on suddenly as Karen's friend Edge ran down with a steel chair. Test and Jericho quickly ran from the ring like scolded dogs. Kelly joined Chris Jericho on the ramp with Test. The heels scowled as they headed backstage. Edge held out a hand to Karen, she looked into his eyes...

__

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

She looked into his eyes. Could Karen trust this nice looking man? She's been hurt before, betrayed by so many people in her past.

__

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there 

and lead it back home

Karen took his hand and he helped her up. Edge even wanted to carry her backstage.

__

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Edge took his friend backstage and could tell she felt uneasy around him. Trainers were checking her back since she took two finishers that weaken the back. Karen hissed at the pain coming. Not liking being checked over, she tried to stand up quickly but fell down. Before she hit the ground, two tight gripped hands caught her, the hands were strong, yet gentle-like. She looked up into the eyes of Edge for the second time that night.

__

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me

and make me real

Bring me to Life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Edge wanted to check her over to make sure himself that she would be okay. Frightened about what he would do, she quickly turned her face away from him. Karen struggled to free herself from his arms but Edge was determined not to let her fall.

__

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Karen felt something wet on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Edge kissing her forehead. "I won't hurt you Karen, I promise," he said. She finally realized that he was not her stepfather and he wouldn't hurt her. "I love you," Edge said quietly so only she could hear. Karen replied, "I love you too."

__

All of this time

I can't believe I couldn't see

Keep in the dark

But you were there in front of me

Karen kissed him on the lips, if only she could tell him everything right there, right now.

__

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

Wake me up inside

I can't wake up

Wake me up inside

Save me

Call my name

and save me from the dark

Wake me up

Bid my blood to run

I can't wake up

Before I come undone

Save me

Save me from the nothing I've become

Edge wanted to go after Test and Jericho but Tyler said, "Don't leave me here by myself." He obeyed her orders and sat there holding her as the trainers left.

__

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

They sat there most of the night and Kelly went to check up on her younger sister early the next morning. She hadn't intended for the guys to attack her that brutally. She opened her sister's locker room and saw Edge and Karen sleeping in each others arms.

Kelly: Maybe you finally found the guys that's perfect for you sis.

She went over and placed a blanket over the two of them. Chris Jericho was standing at the doorway. "What the hell is up with that?!" Kelly silenced him with a kiss. "Let them be for now Jerky. They've been though enough for one night. Plus I have something I need to talk to you about," she responded. Kelly then left the room with a dumbfounded Jerky following her.

*****************************************

There you go, a nice little song fic for you to enjoy. I'm really looking forward to Sweet-Steffie's birthday fic for me.

~Eternal Sailor Serenity~


	2. My Immortal

My Immortal by Eternal Sailor Serenity

ESS: I've decided to expand on this by adding another songfic chapter to it.

Katrina and her boyfriend Chris Jericho were spending their last moments together. Chris Jericho would soon be going into the WWF and this could be the last time in awhile he would be home. She didn't approve of him leaving but finally gave up knowing that he was chasing his dream. Years later she received a letter from him. They had broken up because it just wasn't working out and once when he was home, they had gotten into a fight. He slapped her without thinking...it was the first time he had hurt her. She missed him badly but had moved on to a new guy, Chris Benoit. He was a wrestler too but was now out on injury. Chris Jericho had also moved onto another girl also, Trish Stratus. Katrina now backstage with Chris Benoit at Raw. She walked around and spotted her ex and Trish talking.

__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

That's when he looked up and noticed her. All of those memories with him in it quickly flooded back to her and she unconsciously placed a hand on her cheek, the same exact one where she had been slapped.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Tears flooded Katrina's eyes. Chris asked Trish to be excused. Trish shrugged and walked away while Jericho walked to her and placed a finger under her eyes.

__

When you cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your feels

I've held your hand all through these years

but you still have all of me

Katrina looked at him, remembering all the good times they had together....

__

You used to captivate me

by your resonating light

Now I'm bounded by the life you left behind

She remembered her life was torn apart after he had left her that final time. All those times she woke up with only him in her dreams.

__

Your face it fills

My once pleasant dreams

"Katrina," he whispered, not believing that she was really there.

__

Your voice, it chased away

All of the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

"Chris," she whispered back before fainting. She was caught by her boyfriend.

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I'd held you hand through all of these years

But still have all of me

Benoit stayed down with his girl while Chris Jericho walked back to Trish.

***************************************

I want to thank Sweet-Steffie for cheering me up so much with the b-day fic.


End file.
